In some situations, an electronic device requires more electrical power than a power source can provide. For example, some airplanes provide electrical outlets at some or all passenger seats to permit a passenger to plug in a portable computer. Such airplane power outlets may be power limited by a circuit breaker or comparable mechanism. In at least some airplanes, the power limit is 75 watts. As such, if a passenger plugs in a portable computer into such an outlet and attempts to operate the computer in a mode that requires more than 75 watts, electrical power will be shut off automatically to that electrical outlet thereby undesirably preventing all use of the passenger's computer.